


dress up for me

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Formalwear, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Eddie and Venom have to attend a gala since they have a good, respected job now. That means buying a suit. It turns out that Venom has a particular liking for Eddie dressed up. They have some loving fun. Also, who needs dirty talk when you can send each other images and fantasies? Overrated.19. Formal Wear20. Dirty talk21. Food play (kinda?)22. Hand-jobs





	dress up for me

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry its late but i didn't have the internet to edit and post it. but its here!  
> enjoy!

They don't have to dress formally often, and Eddie is glad because he always preferred hoodies and leather jackets. Yet, this one is important and they have to buy a suit, with a pristine white shirt and a dark blue tie, along with formal shoes. It's exhausting, Eddie always hated shopping and by the end, they're both ready to be anywhere else than the shop. 

**“Food Eddie, we deserve it. McDonald's,”** Venom purrs in his mind and Eddie has to agree. They don't eat it often, but they deserve a reward for all their trouble. 

Venom didn't really contribute, stayed silent and deep in their kind as Eddie checked and bought the suit, but he doesn't mind. He hates it too, so it's no wonder that his symbiote would rather do something else.

They leave the suit home and go back to McDonald's, getting a few big burgers and fries, along with a chocolate milkshake. Venom has to stay hidden but he purrs the whole time, one tendril wrapped around Eddie's waist under his jacket. It's nice. Domestic. He looks lonely but he's never been less alone. 

**“Why do we need fancy clothes, Eddie? It's pointless,”** Venom grumbles at him when they go back home. 

“Because it's an important gala, that I always had to attend since I started working in our current job. We're popular and well-liked again, darling, we need to go,” Eddie explains gently. 

**“Stupid. We can't eat anyone?”**

Eddie shakes his head fondly. Venom already knows that but his Other enjoys teasing him like that, even though Eddie knows that he won't do anything stupid. He can feel how important it is for their career. And their career brings money and bad people to eat. 

“No, love, we can't. We have to be on our best behaviour. And stay there for at least a few hours.”

He lets out a long-suffering sigh and plops down on the sofa after they finally come home. He's already tired and the gala is still a few days away. 

Venom senses that and comes out, black oil seeping from Eddie's skin, in that weird but wonderful feeling of a part of him coming up to meet him. Strange but Eddie came to like it. 

He smiles down at his Other and strokes his jaw, enjoying the touch. Each touch echoes in the bond between them, reverent and cherished. When Eddie touches Venom, he knows it, but he also feels an echo of said touch on his own jaw. A ghost almost, feelings translated into touch. 

**“You're worried. Why?”**

“It's going to be our first real public appearance since we got together. Since I'm not just me, but us,” Eddie sighs. “I always worry about shit, and now even more since it's all about us, nor just me. I want us to have a good, happy life.”

Venom nuzzles against his neck and purrs in their shared mind, warm feelings filling Eddie's heart. His Other learned to be so sweet and gentle, even if he doesn't understand everything. They just…accept each other's quirks, even if they don't understand everything. 

**“We'll be okay, Eddie. We always are. This…human gathering won't change anything,”** Venom says firmly, fully believing in what he says. 

And well, Eddie has to agree. They survived Drake and Riot, then looking for a job, adjusting to each other, that strange substance leak that almost tore them apart and the cat that Eddie adopted a few months ago. They'll be fine. 

He smiles gratefully at his Other and relaxes against the couch. 

“I'll have to wear that stupid suit though, that'll suck,” he grumbles. Eddie got used to wearing his hoodies and loose shirts a lot, so getting into a suit in that changing room was torture. 

**“I can be your suit,”** Venom offers, something hot in his tone. 

Eddie smirks and shudders, but shakes his head. 

“No love, we both need to stay cool and focused. And we both know what happens when you act as my clothes.”

They both shiver in delight when the memories come back and when Venom kisses him deeply, Eddie only opens his mouth and moans. His love is passionate but gentle, as is Eddie when he playfully bites down on his long tongue. Venom's big hands cradle his face and Eddie's arms slide around his Other, where he's forming a chest and back. 

Eddie closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling os Venom so close, his long tongue sliding into his throat carefully, both of them moaning quietly. It's so good, slick and smooth, they fit together so well now. They move against each other easily, hands sliding down each other's bodies, exploring and petting. 

When they fall down on the couch Eddie only smiles into Venom's mouth and lets the lust take over. With his Other it's effortless. 

It's two days later that Eddie finds himself in front of the mirror again, tucking the white shirt into his black pants. His Other is watching through his eyes but doesn't come out, not that Eddie minds. He has to focus. 

He shrugs on the jacket and fixes his tie, making sure everything lays on smoothly. And yeah, he looks  _ good.  _ Eddie isn't unaware that he's attractive but only lately he began dressing and looking like a human and not a walking trashcan. His broad shoulders fill the shit nicely and the tie brings out his eyes. The stubble works with the whole look, making him look a bit rugged. Eddie can't help but smile into his reflection. 

He turns away to look for his phone and wallet when Venom comes out. He stretches away from Eddie, trying to get a look, and Eddie can feel the moment he freezes. He frowns and looks at his Other. 

Venom is staring at him, his white eyes wide and mouth slightly open to reveal rows of sharp teeth. He's actually drooling a bit and Eddie sends him a wordless question. What the fuck? 

**“Eddie,”** Venom finally growls and even his voice sounds…different. There's hunger in it.  **“We can't go.”**

That makes Eddie freeze and frown even harder. He crosses his arms in front of himself, feeling the tight suit pull at the shoulder as and glares at his other. 

“Excuse me?” he hisses angrily. “We've been over this, Venom! We're going, whether you want it or not, and you're going to behave.”

**“NO!”**

A tendril appears and grabs Eddie's wrist, wrinkling the suit. Eddie growls and pulls back, enough to make the symbiote go. Venom doesn't want to hurt him after all, just keep him in place. Eddie won't tolerate that now. They don't have the time for that. 

“Love,” he says again, this time gently. “I know you're not excited for that, but we need our job and that requires going there. It won't be long and we can go and find some bad guys later.”

Usually, that makes Venom concede, but this time his Other attaches some more tendrils to him and forms a whole body, not as large as their Venom form, but still broad and big. His big hands settle on Eddie jaw and the symbiote looks at him with wide, hungry eyes. 

**“Eddie, we can't go,”** Venom grumbles, his long tongue coming out to trace Eddie's lips. He fights very hard to keep them closed and not give in.  **“You look…ravishing, Eddie, I want to…”**

Then, Eddie's assaulted with images. He sees himself through his Other’s eyes and his breath catches. He looks…really good to Venom right now. He feels how much his Other wants to mess that suit up, trace Eddie's skin with his tongue with the shirt still hanging from his shoulders, open the pants and wrap his tendrils around his cock… 

He gasps and breaks away from their connection before his cock can harden. He's already aroused but Eddie pushes it down and takes a few deep breaths. 

“You can't do that,” he croaks, shaken, warmth already pooling in his belly. “We need to go, you can't, fuck, you can't do that shit to me.”

Venom growls again and wraps his arms around Eddie's waist, running them up his back and to his shoulders, feeling the material stretch over the muscles. Eddie swallows heavily and rests his head against Venom's chest. 

“I promise, you can do  _ anything  _ to me when we go back, love, anything, but we need to go and do our job,” he says breathlessly.

Its a struggle to stay focused and remember why he can't just pull his Other into the bed and forget about the world for a few hours. It's hard, but Eddie manages. They really need a job with a good income. Venom eats a lot and he's strangely decadent, enjoying bath bombs and fine chocolate. They need money. They have to go. 

**“Promise, Eddie?”** Venom asks near his ear, licking it.

He shudders and kisses Venom's neck gently. “Yeah. I promise, darling. Let's just get through this and come back home, hm?”

Venom nods and finally melts back into him, and they both take a few seconds to compose themselves. Sex is always…intense for them. Feelings and emotions are in a loop between them, constant feedback of pleasure and want. What one feels, other feels as well and it only intensifies the pleasure. Eddie takes a deep breath and pulls himself together. 

He gets everything, puts on his bike gloves and gets the helmet. He's dressed in a suit but he wants to take his bike. It'll make him avoid alcohol. Eddie wants to be fully present and sober when they get back home. 

Venom's silent appreciation for his looks warms him up and Eddie has to focus on the road when they drive. The cold air makes it a bit more bearable, and when they pull out in front of the well-lit building, they're almost completely fine. Eddie parks the bike and straightens the suit, before going in.

Immediately they're assaulted by a cacophony of sounds. They’re all distinguished and “high-end”, but they clash together - the classical music, the cars parking under the building, people talking and falling over themselves to complement each other, occasional phone ringing, the sound of a camera clicking. It’s a lot and Eddie has to take a step back once the door open.

Venom grumbles in his mind and curls tighter around Eddie’s heart as if trying to protect him from the world.

**“Not nice,”** he hisses.  **“Too loud. Too many people. Let's eat some of them. The loudest ones.”**

It says a lot about Eddie that his reaction to Venom’s words is laughter. He rolls his eyes and gives his Other a mental poke. 

_ “No my love, we can’t. We don’t eat good people, remember?” _ he asks gently and moves forward.

They take a tall glass of white wine and a cute looking appetizer from the waiter and try to avoid people. Venom isn’t impressed by this side of human race and Eddie has to agree. It’s all fake. For show. Those people normally hate each other, steal each other’s ideas and stab each in the back, but since the cameras are rolling, everyone is nice. Their network is a fairly big one in San Francisco, and those galas are necessary. Eddie always hated them, and now he hates them even more, with his Other’s feelings added to the mix.

Eddie sends out a few smiles but deftly avoids any cameras, knowing that he’s still a bit of a thing in the journalist world. He came back from being practically dead to the industry, and now he’s as good as ever. They don’t do as many episodes for the Brock Show but they’re content with just writing. They don’t need as much spotlight.

Eddie is so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice his Other growling immediately. Once he does, he raises an eyebrow worriedly.

_ “What is it, darling? Something wrong?” _

**“They all look at you like they want you, Eddie,”** Venom hisses, lashing under Eddie’s skin.  **“They can’t have you. You’re** **_mine.”_ **

A shiver runs down Eddie’s spine at the declaration and he has to adjust himself. Once he looks around, yeah, he can see that. A few people are glancing at him from time to time, interest clear in their eyes. Usually, he was taken when attending those galas, but now, to the world, he’s single. But he isn’t. He already has a lover, a soulmate. Eddie doesn’t need anything else.

He turns around and walks outside, letting the cool air calm Venom down a bit, the lack of greedy eyes also helping.

“Of course I am, Vee,” he says soothingly, reaching under his jacket to pet the tendril that wrapped itself around his waist. “I don’t want any of them, only you. Always you, darling.”

Venom wraps himself even more around Eddie but seems placated. He’s still growling quietly, but he’s not lashing under their skin anymore, so it’s better. Eddie glances at the watch and smirks. Venom knows what he’s about to say and starts nodding before Eddie even finishes the thought.

“Yeah, thought so,” he hums and gets his helmet and gloves. They don’t need to be there anymore.

They’re more careless, going back home. Going way above the speeding limit, waving between the cars and obstacles, laughing in their mind, the wild wind thrumming around them. It’s so much better than being stuck in that fake, glossy place and Eddie laughs out loud, leaning into his Other’s touch.

The moment they step out of the bike, Eddie takes off his suit jacket and rolls up the sleeves. The tie gets loosened next and the first 2 buttons of the shirt follow, until Eddie feels like he can breathe easier and Venom has some free space to move under the clothes.

He does, coiling over his skin, caressing and purring in their mind, covering Eddie’s bared forearms and touching his shoulders, admiration and lust almost drowning their mindscape. They open the door to their apartment with shaking hands, and Venom tugs them in front of the mirror, to admire the view.

And damn, Venom is really into it. He’s staring at Eddie with wide, awed eyes, their shared mindscape full of want and admiration, of that weird surge of lust just at the sight of him. Stupidly, a really old video he once watched comes to Eddie’s mind and he’s reminded of that “ _ Damn, Daddy! _ ” reaction. Of course, Venom picks up on that.

**“Eddie? What does that mean?”** he asks curiously, digging in Eddie’s brain to find some reference.

Eddie blushes but chuckles. “It’s...well, it can be part of dirty talk,” he explains and feels Venom look around in his mind, trying to find the right memories. “It’s something that some people enjoy during sex. You know, saying filthy shit, to make it better for both parties.”

He’s flushed but not really uncomfortable. They passed the embarrassment stage a while ago, and no Eddie feels secure, sharing everything with his Other. Especially since the more they share, the better the sex is.

**“Do you like it?”**

Clearly, Venom has some issues working out Eddie’s feelings on the matter and well, he can't really blame the symbiote. Usually, his partners enjoyed dirty talk, no matter which one of them did it, and while Eddie wasn’t opposed, it seems...pointless, with Venom. They don't need words. They use them, of course, but they’re not always necessary, especially not during sex.

“Well, I certainly don’t need it from you,” he chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to Venoms head. “I don’t need words when you can just  _ show  _ me, what you want to do to me. It works better anyway.”

Venom purrs deeply and Eddie gets a flash of himself, the shirt unbuttoned, head thrown back, arching his back as Venom teases and licks his cock, a few tentacles disappearing in the back of his pants. It makes him groan and Eddie hastily unbuttons the shirt, letting it hang from his shoulders, as Venom doesn’t want it gone. His Other rumbles as his long tongue comes out to lick down Eddie’s chest and belly. He groans and arches his back slightly, flush settling on his cheeks.

“My love,” he pants and staggers to the bed, falling on his back so that Venom can keep touching him.

The space between their minds is filled with images and feelings, so much better than any dirty talk could ever be. It makes their skin tingle and the pleasure grows with each second, Venom’s warm tongue catching on his hard nipples. Eddie moans and puts his hands on his Other, raking his short nails down his neck, to see him shudder and ripple under his touch.

They’re each other’s reflections and yet completely different beings - just like Venom in the mirror doesn’t always follow Eddie’s movements. They’re in agreement, their mind full of wants and warmth and lust and love. It’s so much more than just sex. It’s an affirmation of their bond. Dirty talk or any words really can’t come close to expressing what’s between them.

Eddie arches his back and flushes, even more, when he sees Venom’s memories tangled with fantasies - Eddie spread on the bed, hands buried deep in Venom’s body, black tentacles lovingly fucking him into the mattress, Venom laying on the bed with Eddie thrusting inside of him in the same pace as the tendril fucking his ass. They’re always connected, always overwhelmed and Eddie is achingly hard in his pants, cock straining against the zpper.

“C-come on, love, f-fuck, touch me please,” he manages between moans.

Venom purrs deeply and forms the rest of his body, big and familiar, always so so beautiful. His Other would blush if he could, and Eddie can’t help but pull him into a deep, tongue-filled kiss. 

A big hand undoes his zipper and wraps around his cock, the claws deadly but oh so gentle, just like the tongue in his throat. Venom can fuck him so well with it until Eddie is sobbing and begging, but he can also be so so gentle when kissing. The kiss is full of saliva, mess and needy, Eddie sometimes tracing Venom’ssharp teeth with his tongue, making his Other shudder.

The hand around his cock feels so good, silky and smooth and warm and Eddie moans into the kiss, arching his back as Venom covers his body with himself. He can still feel his Other enjoying how he looks - dressed so proper but messy, tattoos standing up sharply against the white, rumpled shirt, cock leaking against his dress pants, the tie askew and loose around his neck.

It makes Venom feel things and Eddie can only moan and pull his Other closer, always closer, thrusting into his hand desperately. It feels so much better than any normal handjob and Eddie is almost sobbing with the pleasure, Venom shuddering and rippling a well, the pleasure echoing between them. 

“Please, please, fuck, yes, just l-like that, my love, f-fuck,” he blabbers when they pull away, lips shiny with spit and cock leaking all over Venom's hand.

**“Mine, Eddie, all mine,”** Venom growls breathlessly. He’s affected as well and Eddie can only moan.

“Yours. Mine,” he manages between his moans and sobs and feels Venom push even closer.

Their mind is filled with warmth and passion and fantasies and they both come, Eddie all over Venom’s black hand and Venom just with pleasure, almost losing his shape. Eddie holds him close and pants wetly against his silky skin, pants ruined and rumpled, covered in his cum.

Venom takes a second to compose himself and raises his cum-covered hand to lick it off with that long tongue. Eddie moans weakly and tugs him into a kiss, tasting himself and his Other at the same time, the wet hand cradling his jaw. It should be gross, but instead, they both just shudder and finally fall back on the bed.

“I would’ve bought a suit so much earlier if I knew what it does to you,” Eddie says weakly once they catch their breath and Venom grumbles.

**“Wear it more often. Not in public. You’re mine. Not theirs,”** he hisses and Eddie just has to kiss his ridiculous alien goo.

“We’ll see about that, darling. But I’m all yours, okay? It’s just us,” he promises firmly.

Venom curls up on his chest and starts purring.

They’re almost asleep when Eddie realizes that he does have to undress and take a shower. They’re sticky. He starts to stand up and Venom pins him back to the bed, making him roll his eyes.

“Oh come on, I need to shower. I’m gross,” he whines and Venom stays silent.

Eddie can feel his smugness. That asshole.

“Okay then… You know, I’ve been feeling vegetarian lately, you prefer tomato or zucchini salad?” Eddie asks innocently and laughs when Venom suddenly merges with him and pushes him out of the bed.

**“Mean, Eddie. Very mean,”** Venom grumbles (he’s a very grumbly alien, it’s endearing).

“Love you too, darling.”

They’re just about to enter the bathroom when Venom suddenly stops them. Eddie raises an eyebrow and then realizes what his Other is looking at. He glances at the bottle of chocolate sauce and sighs.

“Still, bathroom,” he says firmly as his cock stirs. “No chocolate sauce on our bed.”

**“Of course, Eddie,”** Venom purrs, suddenly there, next to him, grabbing the bottle.  **“I’ll clean you, I promise.”**

Eddie moans quietly and melts into the kiss, while Venom opens the bottle. Seems like the fun isn’t over yet.


End file.
